Just a Dream
by MajesticBurn
Summary: TF:A After "A Bridge too close" ends, Sari wakes up; in her own bed in Sumdac Tower. Were all her adventures, and her first and only real friends... just a dream?


okay, thi was just a super-quick fic, I don't know where the idea came from but... eh. enjoy.

* * *

Just a Dream

Sari woke up, choking on air, tears streaming down her face, she felt sick to her stomach, and clutched her teddy-bear. Her face was red and her lip was trembling. "Bumblebee?" She nearly whimpered, seeking her friend for comfort. She glanced around and suddenly realized she was in her own bed, in her own room, high up in Sumdac tower. She blinked in confusion, knowing that she had been kicked out of here, and that she had been staying with her Autobot friends. She tried to sit up, and realized something was in her arm. She glanced down, frightened of what she might see, the last image in her mind looking down at her suddenly robotic arm.

But at looking down, she realized she was wearing a gown, and the needle of an I.V. was stuck in her arm. She let out a frightened yelp, and then her father at her side. She shrunk away, "What- what happened?!"

He stroked her hair, "What's the last thing you remember sweetheart?"

She pointed to her arm, "My arm, the skin was torn, and, and I was a robot, and the Autobots-"

"The what?" She stared at her father, "What are you talking about dear?"

She started flailing her arms, as much she could, and she started talking, "What do you mean? Optimus and Bumblebee and Prowl and Bulkhead and Ratchet; and those mean Decepticons?" She stared to pout when her father stared down at her blankly, "I know you remember them!"

He chuckled, "Oh Sari; you just had a dream. You've been out for a while." She stared up at him, "There was a little lab accident… a little over a year ago now, and you've been out cold ever since." He gently hugged her, "I was so terrified I'd lost you so often…" He chuckled, "I recorded all your favorite cartoons dear; so you wouldn't have to worry."

Sari began to sob. She clutched her father's arm tightly, "You mean… it was all a dream? I had friends! I saved the world! I-I… I had friends…" She sobbed into her father's coat, wondering if she could actually go back to reality after what she had, or at least thought she had. She was crying to the point she was making herself sick. She looked around, "Where's Sparkplug and Tudor-bot?"

Her father sighed, "I shut them down when you were out, do you want me to go get them?"

Sari shook her head, "No. I just…" She let out another sob, knowing that those who had been her first, and best, friends; were all figments of a coma dream. But, like dreams, shouldn't they have started fading from her mind? Or was she clutching to the made-up memory as a security blanket? She shook her head, "I just want to be alone for a while."

He kissed her on the head, and placed a small remote with a button on it, "You push that if you need anything at all, alright?" She nodded, clutching her giant bear tightly. Her dad quietly left the room, as she glanced over to her dresser; she saw something that made her take a second look. It was a photo; she and her father were getting ready for her birthday party.

Her eight birthday party.

_After_ she was supposedly in her coma.

_After_ she met the Autobots.

She though a moment of where her dad always hid her birthday and Christmas presents, one place he thought she'd never look but always did. She stood up, limped to her own closet, holding on to the I.V. all the way, and opened the secret compartment in the back. She knew he'd hide it here.

Her key.

The Allspark's key.

* * *

Isaac stepped out of the elevator, and saw what he knew he'd see; Bumblebee, waiting at the door. He shook his head, "I told you, Sari's still unconscious. I doubt after the stress she took…"

"Don't say that." Bumblebee growled, "I know she'll know me!" he turned a tad quiet, "I'm her best friend."

Isaac shook his head, "It's for the best Bumblebee. Sari needs as normal a life as she can get; and having giant alien robots around is too far from normal."

Bumblebee glared, "Oh and having partial Cybertronian parts is normal for humans?!"

Isaac shook his head, "I'm sorry Bumblebee. But this is just how this has to be. If I'd known things would go this far… I'd have never allowed her to become so close with all of you. I'm sorry." He sighed, "And as I already assured Prime- her key is perfectly hidden; and safe."

The elevator door dinged, grabbing their attention, and Sari stepped out, fully dressed, her key clutched tightly in her hand, "All a dream?!" She rushed to Bumblebee and hugged his leg, half-sobbing, "I knew it was too real. I knew I couldn't care about a dream that much! Why'd you lie? Why?!" She looked back and forth between her dad and Bumblebee's leg. She shook her head, "I will never trust you again." She near-hissed, glaring at her dad, then crying into her friend, being held in his arms; "I want to go back home Bee."

Bumblebee hugged her close, "Of course!" He glanced at Isaac out of the corner of his optic, searching for approval. Isaac nodded, knowing he was defeated, but knowing he couldn't do any more.

And he knew that his little girl would eventually forgive him.

Once she was old enough to understand.

Hopefully before she turns nine.

* * *

please review


End file.
